leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-8733289-20140506011629/@comment-10943377-20140507145224
Unfortunately it would be far too powerful. It would throw Ahri into unbalanced territory. --- Why Akali and Kassadin have stronger mobility ults Kassadin and Akali have such strong gap closer tools because they are melee assassins who need the superior gapcloser mobility tools to help them get in range and be effective. While Ahri is an assassin with decent range (2 large, 2 medium spell ranges) and as such doesn't need such a high tuned mobility spell compared to Akali or Kassadin. --- Why Ahri's ult has less damage than Akali's Her ult has less damage than akali's because it is aoe and can hit 3 different targets. It also has a larger hit range than akali's. Ahri's ult projectiles fire at the end of her dash so it's possible to hit an enemy a maximum of 1000 units away from ahri's initial location. Ahri doesn't have to risk melee range like other assassins, even leblanc suffers with having to get next to melee range to maximise her damage output (distortion damage range). --- What Ahri gets from her ult Ahri's ult allows Ahri to do a lot from kiting, escaping, catching basically it enables her to do more (which is how most mobility spells should be designed). She isn't as reliant on her ult as say kassadin or akali it just allows her to do her job better. However that's the problem it would allow her to do her job as a ranged assassin too safely. Imagine ahri level 9 playing like leblanc. Ult -> E -> Q + W if she fails, one ult dash out, if not she can carry on or walk back. The problem is she will still be safe because she has an ult charge and only has to wait the equivalent of a 1/4 of her ult cooldown to become even more safe (this was with a rank 1 assumption of her ult if it was like akali's). She can constantly be aggresive and be ungankable. --- Why Ahri's ult is like it is. Ahri has had her ult cool down nerfed many times because when it was up she became too hard to kill and it enabled her to take loads of risks but with limited repercussions. She has hard cc to neutralise dives and lane sustain to mitigate any unfavourable trades. Your proposed change would be the quivalent of just slashing her ult cooldown which makes her 1 too safe, 2 more punishing and immovable in lane and 3 reduces her counter play window. --- Oversight and negative of the idea This change would actually ruin Ahri because of an oversight. I assume she would have to pay 100 mana for each dash of her ult in a similar way to Kassadin's except the cost doesn't stack up. Early on you might have noticed her mana pool isn't the largest and a large costing ultimate would actually make her ultimate less enjoyable as the ultimate will begin to feel more restrictive in early levels when she has a smaller mana pool. She might have to prioritize building mana items early. Over all I think it would take away from the enjoyment of playing Ahri due to feeling unfairly restricted. The ult might be too costly for Ahri to make good use of the ability. Kassadins ult cost is balanced due to the mana returning w, high mana per level and the fact Kassadin is meant to feel week till he starts getting later into the game and has a larger mana pool & mana items.